


Marketplace

by grifterandthief



Series: Spring Returning [10]
Category: Hadestown - Mitchell
Genre: Domesticity, F/M, Fix-it fic, Kid Fic, Kid OC - Freeform, LITERALLY, Post canon, hadestown fix it, orpheus turns but it all turns out okay in the end, tednerness, they take their baby to the market and people fawn over her
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-28
Updated: 2020-05-28
Packaged: 2021-03-03 05:13:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,095
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24419443
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/grifterandthief/pseuds/grifterandthief
Summary: Orpheus and Eurydice were always the talk of the town.Orpheus and Eurydice take their daughter shopping, thats it thats the fic.Part of the Ophelia verse, but can be read alone!
Relationships: Eurydice/Orpheus (Hadestown)
Series: Spring Returning [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1575517
Comments: 1
Kudos: 25





	Marketplace

**Author's Note:**

  * For [passionslipsaway](https://archiveofourown.org/users/passionslipsaway/gifts).



> Ahh. Orphydice Domesticity. Thats all I seem to write about any more.

“Orpheus…” Eurydice crooned, taking her place on the edge of their small bed, hand coming to cradle her husband’s face. “Orpheus..” She coaxed, crossing her legs on the thin mattress, hands coming to rest on either side of his face. “Wake up, my love..” Her voice is airy as her lips find his jaw, trailing down to kiss along the exposed skin of his neck and chest, smiling against his skin as she feels him begin to stir. She’s resting her chin on his sternum, humming looking up at him with wide eyes and a contented smile as she yawns into consciousness, lifting his head to look down at her. 

“‘Morning, Rydice.” He calls back, sweet voice lulled by the haze associated with coming out of sleep. He raises an eyebrow, lips turning up in a smile. “You aren’t usually up before me..” Orpheus notes, raising his hand to brush some of her dark hair behind her ear. “Do you wanna-”

“Mmm, not this morning...we have to get to the market before they’re out of everything again. Can’t repeat last week’s nightly potato dinners, can we?” Eurydice muses as she crawls back up his chest, resting her elbows again beside his head as she dips her head down to catch his lips with her own, smiling as they effortlessly melded together. She pulls back again, smiling down at him as she brings a finger to bop his nose. “Besides. Baby’s awake.”

“Where is she?” Orpheus questioned, raising his head to glance around the bedroom. Now that his judgement was not hazed by sleep nor other activities, he noticed that his daughter was neither in the bed nor in her permanent spot on Eurydice’s hip. 

As if she knew she was being talked about, tiny footsteps echoed through the tiny two room cottage they called their home, and excited baby babbles grew louder as tiny legs carried the toddler to her parents. Little hands gripped the door frame, before bright hazel eyes peaked around too. 

Eurydice put her fingers on her lips, looking at Orpheus. A coy smile graced her face as she looked away from the door. “Do you hear something, Orpheus?” She teased loudly, looking around the room playfully. 

“Me? No. Must be the wind.” He replies, a giggle on the edge of his airy voice. “Do you hear something, Rydice?” 

“Nope, nothin, must be some birds.” She plays, before she feels tiny hands hit her thigh. 

“me, mama!” The toddler exclaims, bouncing excitedly at the bedside. “Up?” She requests, holding her arms up to both her parents. 

Eurydice doesn’t hesitate before scooping Ophelia into her lap, kissing over her face and making her erupt into giggles. 

“ ‘mornin dada.” She coos to Orpheus, lunging at him with open arms, wrapping them around his face in her own version of a hug. 

“It IS you, sunshine girl.” Eurydice teases, tickling her foot as she buries her face into Orpheus’s shoulder. 

“Good morning, Ophelia!” Orpheus greets brightly, joy leaking into his voice. He was always so  _ happy _ to see his daughter in the morning, even if it was usually a result of her kicking him awake much like her mother. “What have you been doing with your mama?”

“Someone was  _ supposed  _ to be eating her breakfast.” Eurydice raised her eyebrows at Ophelia, who just giggled and hid her face. “Did you finish your eggs, baby?” It had been her fear most of Ophelia’s life. The baby she loved so dearly going hungry in the way she had, or not having enough to make it through a particularly rough winter. 

“Noooo mama.” Ophelia admitted, resting her little body on her father’s , kicking her feet innocently. “Want boo-berries.” 

Eurydice sighed, shaking her head as she reached her arm out to smooth Ophelia’s wavy hair. “Well honey, i’m sorry, we don’t have any blueberries right now. But if you can get your daddy out of bed..” She poked Orpheus’s exposed side, making him jump slightly. “We can go get some before they’re out again this week.” 

Ophelia lifted her head excitedly, bringing her pudgy hands to Orphues’s cheeks. She squeezed her hands on his face, smiling down at him. “Dada, its booberry time!” She kicked her feet in time with her little hands patting on his face. “Booberry time..booberry time..” 

“Hmm, singing to get what she wants, wonder where she learned that.” Eurydice mused, reaching down to grab Ophelia and pull her onto her own lap. “Come on, baby, lets go finish your breakfast, while your father gets dressed, then I will go get you as many blueberries as your hands can hold.” 

Eurydice winked at Orpheus as she stood, kissing Opheila’s temple. “And maybe Persephone will let you play with Winter tonight, huh? So that your mama and dada can finish what they started earlier.” 

Not long after, Orpheus joined them in the kitchen meets living room, that really comprised the rest of their little home. Eurydice is sitting on the floor with Ophelia, clapping excitedly every time Ophelia took another spoonful of breakfast, the high giggles of his daughter reach his ears as she excitedly bounces around her mother, dancing in little circles around Eurydice. 

Eurydice may notice him staring, but decides not to comment as she pulls Ophelia into her arms and stands in one fluid motion. “Looks like it’s time to go, O.” She comments, adjusting Ophelia’s tiny pigtails atop her head. “Do you want the baby or the bag, Orpheus?” She asks softly, gesturing to the cotton grocery bag hanging on the doorknob. 

“She seems plenty happy right where she is.” Orpheus leans down to kiss Eurydice’s forehead before kissing Ophelia’s nose as well. He slings the bag over his shoulder, before extending a hand to his wife. “Ready?” 

Eurydice wordlessly takes his hand, leaning her head against his arm. On her opposite hip was Ophelia, babbling happily as they began the short walk home. 

Eurydice could remember her very first walk with Ophelia through this town, a little infant who slept at her chest, bundled under all of her clothes and blankets to keep her warm. She could still feel her, that tiny human, the soft shallow baby breaths against her skin, tiny baby fingers drumming along her chest. It was so different from now, yet so similar. Ophelia, at nearly two, is perfectly capable of walking, holding conversations with her parents, and requesting whatever she wanted. Yet she still found her comfort in her mother’s arms, still slept the best with her head over Eurydice’s heart, and preferred to be carried on one of her parent’s hips. 

Orpheus didn’t need to say much, just bringing their hands to his lips, drawing her out of her thoughts. They reach the market quickly, their home not terribly far from town, just enough that they could raise their daughter in the peace of the country. 

It was a busy day, considering the ideal summer weather warming the street of the market place. He lead her towards the first booth, where summer berries were advertised. They had a short shopping list, and their daughter’s favorite fruit was a luxury they were glad to splurge on. 

“Well good morning Miss Eurydice, Orpheus. And to you too, pretty girl.” The old woman at the booth greeted, adjusting her light cotton wrap around her as she leaned back into her chair. The booth was well designed, with a shady over hand protecting her from the summer sun. “Lovely day to see you three out.” She remarks, her gaze bouncing between the three of them. “That girl of yours is getting so big. And she’s lookin’ more like her mama every day.” It’s a normal comment. Part of their weekly trips together. 

_ “Oh she’s your twin, Eurydice. ‘Cept for her daddy’s eyes.” _

_ “She’s getting so big, you’ve done such a good job with her.” _

Orpheus smiles as their daughter waves shyly, fishing his shopping list from the bag. “Eurydice’s to thank for all of that, trust me. Do you remember when I used to bring Ophelia by before… before Eurydice came home? All she needed was her mother, and look at her now.” He’s always so proud, when he muses on and on about his daughter and wife, offering the woman at the stand some coins. 

“She was asking for your blueberries this morning. They’re her favorite thing. She’d eat nothing but them all day, for every meal.” Eurydice explains, kissing Ophelia’s fists gently, the toddler not fighting to run today, instead she is happy to be close to her parents. 

“Boo-berries?” Ophelia asks, tilting her head to look at Eurydice. 

“Yes baby, we’re getting you berries.” Eurydice promises, offering a kind smile. “Orpheus can you finish up here, I’m going to get some eggs before they run out again.” She waves to the elderly woman running the fruit stand, Ophelia doing the same. “We’ll see you next week.”

“You take care of yourself, girl.” 

Eurydice arrives at the stand a few down, thankful to see they are not out of stock again. “Mornin!” She greets, shifting Ophelia from her left to her right hip. 

“Good morning, Eurydice. And to you, Ophelia.” The woman running this stand was not terribly older than Eurydice, though she had four boys running about behind her. “You two have the most well behaved baby in this town, I swear. And look at her. How old is she now, two? Thinkin’ about giving her a sister?”

Eurydice smiles at the compliment, before shaking her head. “Thank you..yeah she’ll be two this fall. Hard to believe..” It was hard to believe that two years prior she was in an apartment in Hadestown, begging any god who would listen to let her baby be able to go to Orpheus. Even more hard to believe was that she had been home for just over a year now. Life was funny that way, how it escaped you when you tried to cherish every moment. “Any more? Gods, no, she is more than I ever thought i’d have. And We’ve finally got her to sleep a whole night. And it’s nice, to not be her personal dairy, you know?” She waves off, letting Ophelia down to go chase the chicken that the merchant brought with her. “She’s a dream, we aren’t gonna get greedy… Ophelia be gentle.”

The merchant just smiled at her, shaking her head. “I understand. She’s a good girl, you did a good job. And look at her. She’s gotten so big. I remember Orpheus coming through here, this tiny peanut of a girl in his arms, trying his damndest to find something she could eat. Noone knew how to explain that an infant couldn’t eat fried eggs. He has loved her so fiercely ever since.. I could see it in his eyes those first days. LIke he’d jump in front of  _ that train  _ for this baby of yours.” 

“We love your daddy very much, don’t we Ophelia?” Eurydice knelt to Ophelia’s height, gently helping the child pet the feathers of the bird. 

“Should we get you a bird to play with, honey?” Comes Orpheus’s voice, as he kneels down beside his wife. 

“We are NOT getting her a chicken, Orpheus. Chickens are for food, not pets.” She teased, glancing at his bag. “orpheus..How many berries did you buy?”

“Ophelia likes them, I want her to have enough!” He defends, standing and offering Eurydice a hand to pull her to her feet. “We may..just be having a lot this week.”

“You can’t say no.” Eurydice teases, kissing his cheek. Though she understands. If they can manage it, they will. There is no length they will not go for each other and their little family, if they can manage. She remains holding Ophelia’s hand, as she talks to the chicken as if it were her peer. 

Orpheus completes the transactions as he watches his wife with their daughter, Ophelia’s dissenting whines hurting him as they pull her away from the birds. He scoops up their daughter, his other arm wrapping around Eurydice’s shoulders. 

They make their way through, exchanging for what they need for the week. They by no means live lavishly, but they have what they could want. By mid day, the sun is beating onto their skin, as they start the short walk home. 

Orpheus’ nose is burned, and Eurydice’s hair is curling tighter in the humid heat. They are not paying attention to that though, only to the soft singing of their daughter, as she swings her arms between them. 

**Author's Note:**

> yell at me on tumblr @milfeurydice


End file.
